


she's her own color

by iamtrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtrash/pseuds/iamtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where Lexa is colorblind and sees fully for the first time in her life when Clarke gives her EnChroma glasses as a Christmas gift. I'm so sorry about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's her own color

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the possibilist's headcanon so go check her shit out. this will probably remain a oneshot but who knows honestly.

“Dammit, come on. C’mon.” 

Clarke muttered to herself while trying to figure out how to turn the video camera on. In her defense, it’s six in the morning and she usually just relies on her girlfriend to deal with anything that’s remotely electronic. But today was different. Everything had to be perfect.

This year was the first Christmas she and Lexa would spend together – Abby was in Hawaii with Kane and Anya was on a business trip across the country – but dammit if Clarke had anything to do about it, she was going to make sure this was Lexa’s best Christmas. 

Clarke abruptly stopped touching the camera when she noticed a red light come on. 

“Yes? Fuck yes.” she said to herself as she peered in the camera to make sure it’s recording.

Everything was set and in its place, but that didn’t stop Clarke from double checking for probably the twentieth time. “Okay. Camera on? Check. Paintings in the garage? Check. Christmas lights? Check. Lexa’s morning coffee? Brewing as I speak. Present?” She immediately peered under the Christmas tree to look at what seemed to be a small present with a small rainbow bow perched on top of it hidden behind a bunch of presents. “Check.”

She unhatched the camera from its stand and brought it with her to the kitchen where she poured coffee into her Starry Night mug and Lexa’s Alice in Wonderland mug. ‘Fucking hipster’ she thought to herself as she added cream and sugar to Lexa’s coffee. As she let the sugar dissolve by itself, she looked down the hall to make sure Lexa hadn’t woken up yet.

Clarke carefully turned the camera towards herself and smiled while whispering into it. 

“Hello. This is me and Lexa’s first Christmas together. Unfortunately, our apartment is being fumigated because someone – not gonna name names or anything but –“ there was a short cough and something that sounded oddly like ‘Octavia’ – “put a dead rat in our bathroom as a joke which ended up, surprisingly, attracting bugs. Anyway, so we’re here at my mom’s house for the holidays even though she’s in Hawaii which gives me and Lexa…a little privacy,” she said while wiggling her eyebrows. She shifted her camera as she sat down on the stool in the kitchen. 

“Well, as we all know, Lexa suffers from color blindness which sucks because-“she flipped her hair in a mock fashion- “I look so good in red. Also because her girlfriend is a fucking artist. But anyway, Lexa has been kind of agitated with me lately because I’ve been having super top secret meetings every Sunday with Raven, Wick, and Monty for three months. I told her that we’re making bombs for South Korea but for some reason-“ she gave a look of disbelief as she threw her hand up in defeat “-she doesn’t believe me. What she doesn’t know is that we’ve actually been constructing a pair of EnChroma glasses which will correct her color blindness and let her see correctly.” Clarke rolled her eyes, trying her best not smile. “Okay, they’ve been constructing. I’m just there to smoke weed with Jasper and throw Cheetos in their mouths.” Her smile turned into a look of concern as she scratched her chin. “Kidding, mom. I don’t smoke weed,-“ and the smile was back “-just meth.” 

Clarke jumped off the stool suddenly as she heard a yawn coming from the hall and brought her camera up to record her sleepy girlfriend- who was only wearing an oversized t-shirt -move her tangled curly hair to one side so she could see Clarke better who was decked out in an ugly Christmas sweater.

Lexa folded her arms and stood in place as she glared at Clarke. Clarke, unphased as if this happens all the time, only smiled and started talking in an Australian accent as she moved closer to her scowling girlfriend and pointed the camera in her face. 

“And here we have the rare Lexa Woods. Beware folks, she looks quite angry-“

“Probably because it’s six in the morning and I woke up to an empty bed on Christmas,” she said while walking to the kitchen and fixing her hair up into a messy bun. Clarke heard the sound of a spoon tapping on glass as she turned the camera off. No way was she going to record her angry girlfriend, especially when she hasn’t had her coffee yet.

Clarke sauntered off into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist from behind. 

“What’s wrong?” she whispered into the crook of Lexa’s neck. Lexa stiffened at the question and continued to twirl the spoon around in her coffee.

“Nothing.”

Clarke sighed. She hated when she got like this, but if anyone saw past her bullshit it was the blonde. And Anya of cou- oh wait.

“You’re upset because Anya isn’t here, aren’t you?” she asked calmly. Lexa sighed into Clarke’s front and loosened her shoulders. 

“Yes. It’s our first Christmas apart,” she muttered before she took a long sip of her coffee. 

“Well,” Clarke pulled her arms away much to Lexa’s dislike and cupped her own coffee mug, “I promise that today will be the best day of your life. Scout’s honor,” she said making a mock salute.

Lexa tried her best not to smile. Clarke was always doing this shit: making her get out of bad moods by doing anything. It did not go unnoted from Lexa, however, that Clarke didn’t try to persuade her with sex to cheer her up which was something she did quite often. She must have something better planned which is ridiculous thought Lexa because sex with Clarke Griffin was something she could never say no to. 

“Scout’s honor? That’s a big commitment, Clarke.” she said, purposefully accenting the k in her name and pulling Clarke to her chest by the belt holes in her skinny jeans. She looked at Clarke’s lips as she let her fingers linger under Clarke’s hideous sweater. A smirk grew from Lexa as she watched Clarke let out a shaky breath. However, Clarke seemed very determined to not get side tracked. She had a whole day planned for Lexa and needed to keep to her schedule. And according to Clarke’s schedule, sex with Lexa was supposed to be at 12:30, right before lunch. (It was very awkward when Murphy found her schedule a week ago. She called him a traitor when Bellamy started making fun of her for it.)

She gave a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips and smiled while skipping back to the den to grab her camera. Lexa groaned, “You suck.” as Clarke placed the camera back on its stand and turned it back on. She faced the camera towards the tree so she can film them opening up their presents. 

It took Lexa fifteen minutes- much to Clarke’s annoyance- to finish her coffee and brush her teeth.

“Oh my god, Lexa hurry up, please!” she yelled down the hallway, hoping Lexa would hear her.

“You can’t withhold morning sex from me and try to rush me, Clarke,” she said while walking into the den with a new sweater on and leggings. Lexa stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the flashing light on the camera. 

“Please tell me that’s not on right now.”

Clarke simply laughed, patting the cushion next to her she set down for Lexa to sit on. 

The two of them went through loads of presents. Clarke got tons of art supplies from Lexa, a cute orange pipe, a large bottle of Captain Morgan, and a new laptop which earned her a rant from Clarke about finance.

(“Lexa, this is a Mac. You should’ve saved your money. You know I can afford this on my own!”

“Oh my god, shut up. I already downloaded all your music on it and look- the background is us from Halloween.”

“We look so hot in our supergirl and batgirl costumes.”  
“I know, right?”

“Jasper was such a good Joker that year- hey! You can’t distract me from this!”

“You look so cute when you’re angry.”)

Lexa unwrapped each present as if the wrapping paper was going to combust and Clarke although couldn’t stop making fun of her for it, thought it was so cute. She got lots of books, more ‘stupid hipster clothing’ as Clarke calls it, countless records, and gummy worms.

“Wait, you have one more present,” Clarke said as Lexa opened up her bag of gummy worms. 

“Open it for me, I’m too tired,” she said as she laid on her back and ate a gummy worm.

“No, you have to open it,” Clarke responded, placing the present on Lexa’s stomach.

Lexa observed the rectangular shape. It looked as if an expensive bracelet was in it, and she would not put it past Clarke to get her something of that value.

“Clarke, we promised no jewelry,” she said starting to slowly unwrap one side. 

A wave of nerves went through Clarke while she watched Lexa. ‘What if it didn’t work? Raven said it might not because all eyes are different. What if it made it worse? No, shutup Clarke; you researched this shit for 5 hours straight. Fuuuuuckkkk.’

“Oh thank god. I lost my old pair of sunglasses,” Lexa said, bringing Clarke out of her nervous head rant. 

The brunette unfolded the glasses, putting them on.

“How do I look?”

Clarke’s stomach flipped. ‘Crap, it didn’t work. Remain calm. Don’t tell her, it’d literally crush her if she knew.’ She just promised Lexa the best day of her life and this throws her whole schedule out of the window.

“Clarke…” Lexa’s face turned to stone as she looked straight at Clarke. 

Thinking that Lexa was waiting for an answer, Clarke quickly responded so sincere that she was shocked when the words came out of her mouth, “You look so beautiful, Lexa.”

“Clarke…” Lexa said reaching out for Clarke’s sweater. Clarke quickly noticed a tear run down Lexa’s cheek from behind her glasses. 

It swiftly dawned to her that the glasses had worked. Lexa was seeing colors she’s never seen before. And she was crying. And it was Clarke’s own fault.

“I’m so sorry, Lexa. Don’t cry, please. They’re EnChroma glasses and they let you see correctly and Raven told me about them and I know I should have given you a warning bef-“

Clarke’s rant was quickly cut off by a hard and desperate kiss to the mouth, but before she could even reciprocate or react Lexa was standing up and looking around the room as if she was on an intense acid trip. Clarke watched her walk around the room and picking up random objects. She laughed when Lexa stared at an apple and orange for five minutes straight with tears running down her eyes. Clarke got out her new pastels that Lexa bought her and started crying herself when Lexa saw the color purple for the first time.

“Oh my god! What is that! Is that purple!” she yelled picking up a purple pastel.

Clarke wiped her newly formed tears and laughed as Lexa stared at it while lifting her glasses and back down again and again. This was, no doubt, the happiest Clarke has ever felt in a long time. And it was all because Lexa looked like she was stepping into a new world. She was stepping into Clarke’s world. And while Lexa was looking around as if everything was so beautiful, Clarke couldn’t deny that the most beautiful thing in the room was Lexa. 

“C’mon, I want to show you something,” Clarke said, helping Lexa to her feet. 

She guided them outside towards the garage. Of course, Lexa got sidetracked as she looked around the yard, taking in the vibrant color of grass and gasped when she saw a cardinal.  
Clarke opened the garage door, dragging Lexa in there. Lexa froze at the sight in front of her.

Surrounding the whole garage were Clarke’s artworks and Lexa noticed that half of them were portraits and sketches of her. The biggest painting was a portrait of Lexa reading a book with her glasses on. 

Lexa walked around, looking at every scrap of paper and canvas as if they might disappear if she looked away. She laughed at the painting of Jasper pretending to be choked by Monty, the watercolor of Raven flexing her tiny muscles, and the painting of Octavia and Lincoln on motorcycles. 

“I knew you were talented, but just…wow,” Lexa muttered to herself while looking at a sketch of Jake Griffin. And Clarke couldn’t help but think that he would have loved her. She could imagine it: Lexa insisting on trying to call him Mr. Griffin. Jake showing her his old records that he kept in the attic, treating her like a second daughter. They would have gotten along so well. They would have loved each other so much, just as Clarke loves them both. 

Lexa plopped down on one of the lawn chairs in the garage, looking as if she just ran five miles.

“This is the best day of my life.”

Clarke smiled, sitting in the chair next to her. She reached out for Lexa’s hand, who quickly obliged, lacing their fingers together. For once, Clarke didn’t care about stupid schedules; she could sit here with Lexa for hours. 

“Merry Christmas, Lexa,” she said, lifting their entwined hands to her mouth as she gave a quick peck to Lexa’s knuckle. 

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.”  
________________

Clarke woke with a start as she felt weight on her thighs and hands around her neck. She didn’t even realize she fell asleep in the garage. What she did realize, however, was that her incredibly pretty girlfriend was straddling her in the chair and looking at her like a predator. Clarke attempted to put her hands on Lexa’s hips, but was stopped by the feeling of rope bounding her hands to the sides of the chair.

“Lexa…” Clarke looked up to meet smoky green eyes.

Lexa smirked, grounding her hips into Clarke’s. As Clarke let out a frustrated whimper, she felt a hot breath graze her ear. 

“It’s 12:30 Clarke, and I’d hate for you to stray off from your schedule.”

Clarke groaned, her face reddening from embarrassment. “How did you-“

“Murphy.” Clarke rolled her eyes. She should have known

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but remind me to tell Murphy that I love him.”


End file.
